Confidentiality
by OneShooter
Summary: "….I'm coming. …Then come…Come on Alicia, come to me."


Thanks to you Talita - again - for keeping me inspired. Thanks to all of you shippers, i do this for you, i love you all.

* * *

They were having an affair.

Again.

Just like old times, where they used to lock his bathroom for thirty minutes and be as quick as possible, his urgent kisses and fast thrusts, and his need of her, his hands holding her waist so they wouldn't make much more noise.

She was happy; after all, she is now having this love affair with her enemy, the Romeo and Juliet stuff happening in her life again. Her law firm was doing great, major clients were happy, new associates _– younger than she expected –_ and the most important, money was coming in.

Things at Lockhart/Gardner were doing great as well, their battles were disappearing after some time and when she realized, they rarely saw each other on court. Diane even invited them for their annual gala ball. Cary was totally dating Kalinda, even though he had to deal with some – _women_- investigators or detectives sometimes. But he was happy. And she was happy. Oh, she was very, very happy.

**- Am I interrupting your thoughts, Lady?**

**- Yes, actually, I was thinking about everything. See… **_**My law firm**_**.**

She sighed, looking at her law firm's roof, it was a pretty office, she liked it, and it was modern but classy, and big. People could walk without clashing in tables or some wall. She always hated walls, so her law firm was made up without any wall. Instead of it, he decided for glass. Not because of Lockhart/Gardner, but for herself. Her fancy law firm, something she made up with her own effort and money. She felt complete when she gave it back Peter's money, the satisfying look she gave him when she paid her debt.

And she also loved this place because now it kept her nights with Will. Her desk was her sex confident, her long hours shivering and moaning, his tongue tracing paths in her body. She touched the wood, she knew it wasn't comfortable, but no one could say it wasn't good.

**- Yes, I do, and I am very happy for you right now. But I have to admit when I heard you were leaving, all I wanted to do at that moment, was kill you. But I threw all your stuff on the floor, and I cursed you. That was good. **

Just like what he did when they first had sex after fighting all day long in court. He came to her office; actually she thought he waited for her to be alone. She truly believed he wanted sex, cause when she was about to leave, turning her office's lights off, he appeared and threw her things on the floor, sitting her on her desk, ripping her skirt and her stocks. He moaned and bit her lower lip when he saw she was wearing black lace underwear…**"**_**Alicia, you come to work wearing this?"**_She remembered her laugh when he said that, than her gasp when he pulled her panties out of the way and touched her, playing with his thumb and realizing how wet she was by his bare touch. Then things were out of control, she remembered everything got black, but she was biting his shoulder, he pushed inside her so hard she felt herself sent to moon and back. Her eyes rolled and she saw stars, the world disappeared while she collapsed and came so hard Will screamed her name when he felt her inner walls contracting, making his dick almost explode inside her. He then kissed her forehead, waited for her to recover her senses, and walked away, leaving her.

**- Oh, really? There's something you want to do now?**

**- Actually, there is. I want to kiss your pretty legs, and take off your underwear. What's today's color? I can bet with you you're wearing pink. Or red. But most probably pink.**

**- Wrong Mr. Gardner. I'm not wearing any.**

But she was lying about that, she liked how desperate Will turned himself when he had to take her underwear off, if there was one thing she had always on, was underwear. For him to take it off with his trembling fingers.

**- Who made you become this naughty? I wonder where this person is so I can thank him and tell him I appreciate this.**

**- Oh baby, this person is right here…**

She smiled, he stood up and walked towards her, she was on her chair, the wine fabric contrasting her pale skin, his right hand barely touching her arm.

**- I think we need to talk about this Will.**

**- We do not, don't Alicia…Please. Things are doing okay, I don't want to lose you again, not now.**

Her phone started to vibrate on her desk, she looked at him and he nodded, allowing her to reach it and answer.

**- Oh, hey Peter…**

Alicia kept talking to Peter when Will smiled at her and got down his knees causing her to smile and start this little fight when he tried to separate her legs. He pulled her down a little, so her hips would be out of the chair.

He ran his fingers up her thigh, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, swallowing a moan and holding his hand so he wouldn't touch her and make her scream at the phone.

**- Yes hon..Everythi..**_Oh_**…Yes, okay…Can I, **_sweet lord_**…Can I call you later honey? I'm…I'm really busy right now…**

When Alicia distracted herself looking at the roof, searching for something to focus on, Will placed himself between her legs, making it now impossible for her to close them. He smiled at her and opened her blouse, her pink lace bra. He trailed kissed down her boobs, her ribs, her belly, he sucked some strategic spots, making her moans audible and Peter started to ask her if everything was okay. She grabbed his hair, pulling his head and making him stare at her, and she then pushed him down, his nose on her thigh. He knew what she wanted, and for sure he would give it to her.

**- Peter, can you just shut up for a second?...No baby,it's just..**_Oh my god_**…**

At that very moment, Will had his hand inside her skirt, touching her clit above her panties, the fabric making friction so it was harder to resist and she rolled her eyes and groaned, clenching her teeth, praying for Peter to just say goodbye so she could do something.

**- Peter, listen…I am working right no…**_Jesus_**…I am working right now and I just took off my heels. That's why I am moaning, have you ever spent a whole fucking day up on high heels?...So, there's not…**_hmmm_**…There is nothing wrong…Peter, please!**

Will pulled her up and took her skirt off, she sat back and kept talking to Peter about the case she was pretending she was working on, her mind too blurred and she started confusing herself. But Peter thought something was wrong and was refusing to hang up the phone. He took her underwear, the pink one, and both smiled when he put her panties on his pocket, as if it was a trophy or something. She was soaking wet, her whole body shivering and her breathing was heavy, her body clenching when Will touched her somewhere. His knee touched hers and she moaned, he went back to his place, his face between her thighs, and spread them, two fingers sliding inside her, her walls contracting, her hips pushing down.

**- **_Oh god_**…Peter, please, let me call you ba…**_Oh lord_**…Let me call you back, yes? I need to …**_Fuck_**…I need to focus on this case, so please…**

Will started to lick her, he sucked her clit at first, causing her to squeak and purr. He liked when she purred, her voice was low, and so her purr was like she was falling apart. Her eyebrows raised and she closed her eyes, opened her mouth and swallowed when Will licked her and his thumb started to pressure her clit. He wondered when she would start screaming and calling his name. He thought of that as a personal challenge and he kissed her thighs, but her fingers interlaced his hair, pulling his face closer to her pussy, his breath making her become wetter.

**- Okay Peter, I will call you if I nee…**_GOD_**!...I will call you okay… **

Will laughed and bit her belly, she threw her phone away and held his face, pulling him up and making eye contact while he still touched her and his fingers were still inside her.

**- You so cannot do that, what if he did find out.**

She said, between pauses and groans.

**- Well, then we would have a problem…But you are being though today.**

**- I've had the best teacher in the world hone…**_**Fuck Will**_**….I'm coming.**

**- I know lady…Then come…I like to see you falling apart…Come on Alicia, come to me.**

**- Fuck Will, I'll kill you after this.**

**- No, you won't. You've said that before, and all you did was ride me harder.**

She gasped and smiled at him, his fingers were sliding inside her so easily, and she could feel how close she was to collapse. They never broke eye contact or kissed, this moment was one of those were they just challenged each other to stare as long as they could. Will kissed her forehead when Alicia pressed her eyes, and her low moan was followed by a quick gasp, a shiver and she whispered his name. Her nails were scratching his shoulders, her whole body shivering when she released herself, and then, she feel back, her chair supported her and Will kissed her thighs, giving her some time to find focus and recover from it.

**-I will kill you.**

**- If you let me take you before that, I'll let you kill me twice, baby.**

**- Do you know what we did cannot happen again, don't you?**

**- Yes, I do…I just thought it would be cool to see if you could've been an actress…**

**- Fuck you, Will Gardner.**

**- No, I'm going to fuck you, Alicia Cavanaugh.**

Oh, she liked her last name, it sound so sexy when he pronounced. She smiled and pulled him closer, unbuckling his belt, unzip his pants while he sat on her desk, his crotch on her face.

**- Are you sure you want to do this, honey?**

**- Just shut up, shall you?**

**- You are amazing, Alicia.**

**- Say my name again.**

_**- Alicia. My Alicia.**_

She couldn't help but smile. His Alicia, the one who he wanted to cuddle every night, the one who was touching his dick right now, his hands squeezing her desk's border. He tilted his head back and smiled when she sucked his head, licking his shaft and repeating it all over again. She really took some time on this, she like to please him and she wanted him to suffer for what he did as well, so she sucked him head to base, and then just masturbated him, smiling when he tried to make her go back, holding her hair on a pony tail and gently pushing it closer to his dick. When he did that, she kissed his tip, caressing his penis, gently, making him beg for more.

**- Alicia baby girl, do it quick and you won't have to face the consequences.**

**- What consequences honey?**

**- You will find out if you don't use this pretty mouth for something else than talk.**

She liked when Will got mad at her for not sucking him when he wanted, he used to be truly angry and seemed to be too kind to push her by her hair and make her suck him all. But she was also aware of her own needs and she knew he would make her pay for that. She took him inside her mouth, her throat opened and she started to breathe by her nose, she liked his taste, he tasted like men, her tongue playing with his shaft as Will started to move her head, making his favorite pace, not too slow, not too fast, enough for him to hold her hair tighter and her name already being moaned.

He didn't hold for too much longer, Alicia licked his dick, and stood up, calmly took her blouse and suit, Will paid attention to every single movement she did, and when she finished it, he lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his hips, sitting her on the desk, lowering his pants and placing himself closer to her. They looked at each other, and they kissed. It all started very slow and focused on pleasure, their tongues teasing each others, bites were given, gasps were loosen. Alicia kissed his whole face, his cheeks, his nose tip, his forehead, she kissed his neck and bit there when he slid inside her, deep, hard, making her take him in one move.

When he hit her spot, he stopped moving, and supported her by holding her back and approaching her body to his. He didn't allow her to move either; she then kept on that position, his whole dick inside her, her legs on his hips, his body glued to her. Their hearts were beating fast, then, slowly, like if she would break in two, he moved back, her gasps on his ear, his moans on hers. They called for each other's names at the same time, he was starting to start his pace, so slow, she felt like if he didn't go a little bit faster, she would die right there.

He bit her shoulder, she scratched his back. They went back to that killer eye contact of them, her mouth opened and her eyes rolling every single time he thrust hard on her. He kissed her again, he basically bit her lower lip and brought her mouth to him, pulling it with his teeth, causing her to shiver and move a little bit closer, automatically thrusting him deeper inside her. His tongue invaded her mouth and she gladly played with it, caressing his tongue with her own. Their kiss became intense and things were becoming wild, Will held her back and started a faster pace, their moans growing inside their throats, splitting their kiss, making her mouth search for something to bite on his neck, finding his ear lobe, her tongue playing with it.

Will was focusing on his deep, hard and fast thrusts, his arms' muscles contracting, his eyes closed and his lips caressing her shoulder's skin. He felt he would come, and she felt he was about to explode as well, so she held his hips, making his pace become slower, giving him time to find some air, his heavy breathing on her ear. She searched for his face and held its sides, looking at him, finding his soul, sending him that message she couldn't speak out loud. He understood that, because he kept himself inside her, and touched her face, smiling, his eyes almost closed, his blurred vision saw nothing but her face, her captivating eyes, telling him all that facts she couldn't.

He kissed her, and she pushed his body with her legs, his dick sliding at once, making her walls contract and she came, hugging Will and holding onto him so tightly he couldn't move, and she kept that way for a while, her breathing became normal, and loosen their hug, but she kept him close enough to hit his chest on her body when he slid inside her, few more times, before saying her name and collapsing on her, making her shoulder as his forehead support and her body his sustainer.

**- I think I won…Again…**

She said, between breathing pauses, and Will laugh, smelling her hair and sighing deeply, trying to find any hint of strength inside him. She brought his head to her chest, and he sat on her chair, feeling her caressing his head, making him shiver and become sleepy.

**- This is so unfair, you always win. Someday I will make you so done; you will have to buy some oxygen thanks.**

**- I wouldn't believe that sweetie…Now shhh…Recover yourself, it's pretty late and we might have to go.**

**- I refuse to go. I want to stay here, let me sleep here, we can share your desk, or your chair.**

**- Please, don't make it harder for me, you and your puppy eyes are low blow okay!?**

**- Us and bad timing...When will we be able to just stay in bed for a whole day? I want to..nothing, I'm sorry Alicia.**

**- No Will, I am sorry. We just have bad timing, but if we keep trying, maybe, someday, we will have a good timing. And when that happens it will be, You and I. And you will be able to bring me food in bed, and we can drink good wine, listen to good music, and watch good movies. But perfection takes time, and while that is just a good dream, we have my desk and chair.**

**- You make it sound so easy to do.**

**- I know…Sometimes I wish it could be.**

Will leaned back on the chair and watched Alicia dress up, her hands touching her own body made him hard again, and he had to check game scores on his cell phone, so he wouldn't grab her and sit her on his lap, making her ride him, holding her wrists on her back, biting her neck. She did sit on his lap, but she kissed him goodbye and walked to his car, kissing him again, lifting her feet up to reach his lips, laughing when he lifted his feet, making it impossible for her to kiss him. He got into his car and fastened his seat belt, looking at her getting inside her car and drive away, tooting twice when she turned left, the opposite side of his way back home.

She locked her door and took off her shoes, going straight to her bathroom, taking a quick bath and laying on bed. Peter was asleep, and she sent a last message before lying down and sleeping right away. Will drove home quickly, turned the tv on and nothing caught his attention so he went to shower and thought about everything Alicia said to him, while he was resting on her chest, listening to her heart, realizing her heart beating sounded like paradise. He was too tired, and was about to sleep when his phone rang and he saw a new message, he smiled when he saw who sent it.

"_Good night, Gardner, Hope I haven't made you too tired tonight._

_Dream about me, I know you will._

_A."_


End file.
